<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thunderstorms are good things by Kondork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679436">thunderstorms are good things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondork/pseuds/Kondork'>Kondork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CultureCrash, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, and i dont want to make a wattpad, horror movies, so were making due kids, there is literally nothing for this youtube channel on this site cause its all on wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondork/pseuds/Kondork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson, AKA 'Culture' on the internet, works way too much on his and his roommate's informative Youtube channel. He loves working on it, but deadlines are really starting to get to him. Apparently, all it takes is a good thunderstorm to wipe the power and an equally good horror movie, and his roommate 'Crash' to de-stress a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CulturexCrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thunderstorms are good things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think i may be going to hell for this im 80% certain. well- enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, it wasn't as if anyone said that running a Youtube channel would be <em>easy</em>, but no one said it would be difficult either. "Culture", also known as Grayson in day-to-day life, leaned back in his computer chair and let out a small, short-lived sigh. Research for topics was something he was doing a lot of lately, and looking at a screen for so many hours was starting to give him headaches behind his eyes. If it weren't for the fear of deadlines looming over his shoulder like a bag of bricks, he would just get up and take a good break. Maybe read some more of his favorite book, or even go out and take a walk? Of course, the deadlines were always just a bit more important. And he was nearly done anyway, he could postpone a nice walk for another half hour. Then again, he had said that almost <em>two hours ago</em>.</p><p>The brunette put the heels of his hands against the edge of his desk, pushing him back from the surface his desktop rested on and rolling backwards against the hardwood flooring. He stopped himself quickly before he went too far, made a dent in the wall, or flew out the window that was right behind him. Swiveling around, Grayson pulled up the blinds to see the current status of the outdoors. If it had been nice out, he would go and take a walk. Though a different sight greeted him, rather dark gray clouds overhead and the few trees nearby shaking in the breeze. Their leaves were blowing all over the place, bellies upturned. An old voice rang through his head and reminded him that <em>'when you see the leaves undersides, there's definitely a storm headin' your way.'</em> And taking a walk through a potentially down-pouring storm wasn't something he favored too much. Not very good weather to take a walk in at all. And worse, if he strained his ears just enough past the typical sounds of the city below, he could hear the familiar threatening rumble of thunder in the distance. <em>Definitely</em> not a good day to take a jog.</p><p>Well, he could read some of his book cozied up in the safety of his room where he wouldn't get rained on. For now, however, he rolled right back up to his desk and continued on the search for information while simultaneously writing the script in another tab. What could he say, He was a master at multitasking, it's a given talent. Tragically, his work would have to come to a sudden halt when a loud crash of lightning zoomed across the sky outside of his window, a loud boom following in its wake. Mere seconds later, the room went dark. Grayson paused and lifted his fingers from the keyboard before the realization kicked in. Oh, <em>god damnit</em>. The power went out. An irritated groan escaped from his throat, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He worked on Google, so it wasn't like everything was lost, but it was still a hindrance to his productivity. And on another note, the wifi router was in his bedroom, meaning..</p><p>Grayson rolled his eyes as he heard the oh-so-familiar scream from his roommate and co-producer of the show. He didn't produce much for their Youtube channel, but did add in some comedic effect and relief. If only that were to traverse in real life. In their small apartment, "Crash", also known as Alex, was nothing short of annoying. Speaking of the blond devil..</p><p>There's a sudden pounding on his closed door, Alex's voice ringing out from the other side, "Gray- the wifi is out! I was so close to beating this noob's ass at Call of Duty! Turn it back on!"</p><p>The brunette sighed and stood from his computer chair, taking the short two-foot walk to the door before opening it. "The power is out, I can't really do much to turn it back on."</p><p>"Oh- the power's out?" Alex looked back to his room a little ways down the hall. It was dark as all hell in there, but that's because he put garbage bags over the windows so no speck of light comes in. Usually the only light he has comes from his TV or his computer's monitor. "Didn't notice. But hey- now what am I supposed to do?? I was kind of busy!"</p><p>"So was I." Grayson sighed, auburn eyes flicking over to his own computer set-up. "I was working on script and research. But it should all be saved. I just can't work on it."</p><p>Alex frowned for a second before patting Grayson's shoulder. "That's super rough buddy, but super not as important as owning a noob on an easy game."</p><p>"You're terrible at Call of Duty."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p> </p><p>The two stood there in the threshold of Grayson's room, unsure of what to do now. Both activities they had wanted to do solely relied on power and wifi, so it would make sense to find a new activity to do, whether it be an individual activity or something they could both enjoy. Ideas were thrown here and there, but they didn't have board games or anything. Grayson had his books, but he doubted Alex would want to read any of them.</p><p>"We could watch a movie?" Grayson finally suggested, his shoulder now leaning against the doorway. </p><p>"Ha ha, very funny. We need wifi to boot Netflix up, genius."</p><p>"I wasn't talking about Neflix." </p><p>Grayson gestured for Alex to follow into his room, something he *never* did since the other was a tornado of chaos. But he led the blond to his closet and pulled out one of those portable DVD players with a screen built in. It was old, but as long as the battery was charged, they wouldn't have much of an issue. Grayson dusted the old thing off and opened the lid, pressing the power button. Hey, still worked! And it looked like the battery was good on it as well.</p><p>Alex flicked his gaze from the small portable device and then up to Grayson. "I'm not gonna ask why you've kept such an ancient ruin in your closet but I'm a hundred percent going to assume it was for gay Blockbuster's porn back in the day. Do you even still have DVDs?"</p><p>"I don't have many since I did rent movies more, but not of gay porn. Blockbuster didn't have pornos, Alex." Grayson knelt down so he could dig a little through his closet, trying to find the case that all his DVDs were in.</p><p><em>"Oh ho ho</em>! Someone never got to be behind the black curtain and it shows." Alex grinned, taking the opportunity to look through the closet as well to find any dirt. Nothing. Just old crap. How boring. Who doesn't keep at least one skeleton in their closet?</p><p>The two eventually found the case that held all of Grayson's CDs and DVDs, bringing that and the portable player out into the living room. Alex was flipping through the clear plastic sleeves, reading the title of each movie and laughing at some here and there. Even though this thing could hold up to a hundred different DVD's, there were only around ten or so to pick from. A vast majority seemed to be burned CD's of music he liked on the radio years ago. Nothing he really needed now since you know, the internet and Spotify exists. It wasn't much of a wide variety of films, but the last one did catch the blonds attention.</p><p>"Pff, <em>you</em> have the first Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" He plopped onto the couch beside Grayson, the springs underneath groaning in protest at the sudden jolt.</p><p>"I do, yeah. I used to like a lot of old horror like that. Do you want to watch that?"</p><p>"You call this a horror movie?? It isn't scary at all! Yeah, let's watch this. So I can watch you shiver in your boots." Alex slipped the DVD out of it's plastic prison and figured out how to get it into the portable DVD player, pressing play.</p><p> </p><p>The screen on the player was fairy small, something that one of them could easily cover with their hand. Grayson had originally just had it sitting on the coffee table, but even then it was too far to be able to see the movie properly. He improvises and picks up the player to set it on his lap, angled in a way so that Alex would be able to see it as well.</p><p>Though of course, Alex had quite a bit of room between them that he had to close himself in order to be able to see what the hell was happening on such a small screen. Even with it on Grayson's lap, he would need to get closer. He scooted until there was an inch or two between them, though their shoulders still brushed.</p><p>"This screen sucks." He finally mumbled. "And this movie sucks too."</p><p>"Have you ever seen this movie?" Grayson looks over at his roommate, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"No but I've heard it's just terrible. But I also heard the 70's outfits in this are fucking <em>hot</em>."</p><p>"You would think that."</p><p> </p><p>They continued on to watch the movie and, slowly but surely, Alex started drifting closer and closer, closing the small gap that he had put between them. Grayson didn't notice this at first but finally did when he felt something squish into his shoulder. Looking over, he found that the cause of the squish was Alex's cheek being pressed against him. They locked eyes for a moment, brown meeting blue, before they both simply shrugged it off and continued watching the movie. Grayson had just assumed he had become too lazy to sit up on his own and was considering him to be an armrest. Or, well, cheek rest in this case.</p><p>Occasionally, small banter would happen when Alex had a question of what happened next in the movie. The response would always be<em> 'just watch and find out'</em>, but apparently he was more or less asking <em>'when does the scary shit happen'</em> in order to prepare himself for it. Eventually the actual scary parts of the movie come full swing. Granted the movie is from the 70's, so the scenes aren't that good, but hey anyone would be scared if someone was getting chased with a real chainsaw with someone else's face as a mask. Grayson feels the blond jump at his side and he has to suppress a grin. Alex was the one who claimed the movie wasn't scary, so why was he acting like a big chicken? Pun not intended.</p><p>Around an hour later, the movie came to an end and the portable player turned itself off once the DVD stopped inside it. It left just him and Alex in a dark, empty apartment. Grayson himself wasn't phased at all, maybe besides the being blind in the dark aspect, but his eyes would adjust with time. As he moves to get up to go find some flashlights or a candle, something from the inky blackness surrounding them yanks him back down.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Alex asks, his grip on the other's arm tight like his life depended on it.</p><p>"Going to find something so we can see, calm down. I'm far too tired to try to spook you in the dark." Grayson responds with a soft chuckle underneath his breath.</p><p>"Well you're just going to leave me here to sit in the dark??" The grip tightens, finally making Grayson wince.</p><p>"Alright alright, just ease up your titanium grip there and we can look together. Scaredy cat."</p><p> </p><p>The two make their way around the apartment rather slowly. Grayson can't see clearly quite yet but he had an overall map of the apartment in his head. He isn't totally blind in that sense. He knows vaguely where the couch ends, the end table beside it begins, where Alex keeps leaving his laundry baskets.. but the blond doesn't have the same sense of direction. He kept a tight grip on Grayson's wrist at all times and demanded on being in his personal bubble. And whenever some inanimate object would brush against his leg or foot, he would flail and nearly take Grayson down each time. Along with a chance of whatever object that had spooked him to be knocked over.</p><p>Finally, he found one flashlight and two candles that they could use to see. He lit each candle with a lighter that had been in the kitchen and gave Alex the flashlight. Grayson didn't trust him with a burning fire.</p><p>"You can keep the flashlight there. This candle will go in the bathroom in the hall," He raised one of them in his hand, "While this one will go in my room. Night, Alex."</p><p>Grayson then slipped one candle into the bathroom, setting it on the sink counter next to the facet before padding down to his room. Footsteps followed behind him, not seeming to disappear to a different part of the apartment. Grayson let out a soft sigh and turned his head to look at Alex.</p><p>"Are you really too scared to be on your own right now?"</p><p>"Pff!" Alex waves his hand and the flashlight around, shaking his head violently, "Hell no! Me? Scared? Okay a little scared when we were walking around in the dark but that's totally different. I didn't want to trip or knock something over. If anything I'm sticking by you so you aren't scared! I saw you shivering in your boots watching the movie, don't worry, I won't tease."</p><p>"I'm not wearing boots?"</p><p>"You get what I mean!" Alex snapped, eyebrows turned downwards. "Just let me in your room and we can hang out more! Nothing wrong with that right?"</p><p>Grayson debates his options in his head for a moment before finally caving with a soft sigh through his nose. "Alright, fine. Just don't break anything in there."</p><p>With no hesitation, Alex walks on into the bedroom and plunks right down on Grayson's bed. He doesn't look tired or anything, so he just wants to lay instead of sit in Grayson's computer chair. Whatever. The brunette sets the candle down to light the room up a bit, looking at his shelve a moment before plucking out a book by it's spine. He settles down on the bed next to Alex and flips open to the middle of the book where a bookmark is tucked snugly in the pages.</p><p>"What's it about?" Alex asks, looking over his arm to try and read the pages. Or to see if there's any pictures.</p><p>"Something you wouldn't like, I'm certain."</p><p>"Didn't answer my question though."</p><p>"It's a collection of short stories that are historical fiction, mostly aimed towards the first war."</p><p>Alex seems to debate the topic, going back to laying flat on his back instead of trying to look at the book. "Is it super gorey with guns and dead people?"</p><p>"No not really-"</p><p>"<em>Booooring!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for Alex to sit still enough or to still his lips before Grayson can actually start reading his book. Neither of them had noticed when they had been in the living room, but the rain had already started outside. The harsh droplets were hitting the window pane pretty hard, something Grayson hasn't seen for a while. To him, the sound of rain was pretty comforting. The occasional crackle or thunder or ripple of lightning lighting up the sky for a few brief moments made it fun to just stare out the window. Now if he was driving, the rain and thunder wouldn't put him at ease in the slightest. But he isn't driving right now, thank god. Instead, he is sitting here in bed with his roommate, his co-host, and.. dare he say friend? It was nice having a calm, peaceful moment like this with Alex. It was most likely due to the other being bored out of his mind, but Grayson will take it.</p><p>He hadn't known how long it had been since Alex had stopped moving or talking. The only sounds being in the room were from their breathing and the turn of pages. Grayson hadn't heard any snoring, so he could assume the other was just thinking about something to occupy the free time away from his gaming addiction.</p><p>Grayson would be proved wrong however shortly after he thought that. The other male beside him had turned over so he was facing him, an arm snaking around his midsection to loosely hold him. Instinctively, the brunette tensed up and stopped his reading for a moment.  He looked over his shoulder to see what this was all about, only to find that the other had in fact fallen asleep at some point. The flashlight was tucked up underneath one arm, clicked off, while the other arm was holding Grayson hostage. Alex's fingers dug into the baggy fabric, keeping a grip on him that made Grayson's shoulders slump.</p><p>It took a few minutes, but he slowly managed to sink himself downwards without stirring the other in his slumber. The book was set off to the side on his bedside table while the chaotic man beside him continued to cling onto him and sleep. Grayson supposed he could sleep as well, letting his eyes fall shut.</p><p>"Good night, Alex." He mumbled quietly. Grayson doesn't know why he says it since the other won't be able to hear him-</p><p>"Night, nerd." He gets back almost instantly.</p><p>..Was he seriously awake this whole time?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>